This disclosure relates to the processing of metallic articles.
Powder processing techniques for producing metallic articles are intended to produce fully solid articles but may instead result in a small amount of porosity. For instance, a process known as electron beam melting (“EBM”) progressively consolidates layers of a metallic powder. The layers are melted together utilizing a computer controlled electron beam to build-up the part according to a computer aided design model. Although the bulk core of the part is solid and substantially pore-free, incomplete melting and consolidation of the powder at the surfaces of the part may result in surface porosity. Typically, a machining step follows the EBM process to remove the surface porosity.